Una noche de pesadillas
by Canis Lupus Baileyi
Summary: Un nuevo cine llega a PonyVille y junto a éste un Festival de películas de terror. Una oportunidad que Pinkie y sus amigas no pueden dejar pasar. Pero deben tener cuidado, pues las películas pueden asustar más de lo esperado.


El Cine de PonyVille, un edificio nuevo y pomposo que había sido construido después de la boda Real y que era dirigido por W. Katzenberg, era muy visitado por una gran cantidad de ponis. Era el primer cine que había en ese pueblo y aunque muchos ponis ya habían ido antes al cine ubicado en Canterlot para muchos otros era toda una experiencia nueva. Los más ancianos habían experimentado la llegada de la televisión a color y el hecho de ver ahora una lona gigante donde se proyectaban esas imágenes y el sonido era fuerte les producía tanto asombro cómo un poco de miedo.

En el lobby del recinto se ubicaba una pequeña dulcería, sucursal de Sugar Cube Corner, en la cual se vendían toda clase de golosinas. El local era atendido por Pinkie Pie los fines de semana, y aunque el trabajo le quitaba tiempo para organizar fiestas, le daba la oportunidad de hacer sonreír a cuanto poni se le cruzaba con sus ocurrencias. Otra de las ventajas era que, de vez en cuando, le daban entradas gratis para ella y sus amigas. Era un cine económico por lo que tenían la oportunidad de darle tal cantidad de boletos.

Fue una noche de Octubre, cuando se encontraban los preparativos para la Nightmare Night y la llegada de la Princesa Luna, cuando el cine organizó un pequeño festival de películas de terror. "Quédese para aterrarse, váyase cuando no aguante" decía el letrero. Pinkie decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad y citó a todas sus amigas en la librería de Twilight para invitarlas al evento.

- ¡Chicas chicas, adivinen!- dijo emocionada la poni rosa

- ¿Qué pasa Pinkie, para qué nos citaste?- dijo Fluttershy

- ¡Esta noche será el Festival de películas de terror y tengo entradas para todas!-

- ¿El Festival de cine de terror? ¡Suena genial!- dijo Rainbow Dash

- ¿T-t-terror? - dijo Fluttershy temblando

- ¡Así es! ¿No es estupendo? Toda clase de películas de terror desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer- dijo Pinkie

- Suena muy divertido, aunque siento que es demasiado tiempo- dijo Applejack

- Podríamos vernos desde las 3 de la tarde, así tendríamos tiempo de terminar con nuestras actividades- sugirió Twilight

- Y tendríamos mucho tiempo para ver todas las películas que queramos- dijo Pinkie

- Me temo que yo no podré acompañarlas, queridas, tengo mucho trabajo en la Boutique- dijo Rarity

- Yo si puedo- dijo Rainbow

- Yo también- dijo Applejack

- Yo igual- dijo Twilight

- ¿Qué me dices tú Fluttershy, te animas?- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

- No puedo- dijo la poni en voz baja- el cine de terror es muy…tenebroso-

- ¡Claro! Por eso es de terror-

- Si, y si voy me la pasaré debajo del asiento. No quiero ir a sufrir, prefiero ir a divertirme-

- Espantarse es muy divertido-

- No para mí-

- Bueno, tampoco te voy obligar-

- Gracias por entender-

- No hay de que amiga- dijo sonriendo y abrazándola

- Entonces está decidido, nos veremos a las tres en el cine- dijo Twilight

- ¿Por cierto, donde está Spike? También lo quería invitar-

- Tuvo que ir a Canterlot por asuntos con la Princesa, pero volverá mañana-

- Okey dokey loki-

Twilight llegó al lobby del cine a las tres en punto. Pinkie ya se encontraba esperándola en la dulcería y al ver a su amiga la saludo con un vivaz movimiento de pesuña y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Estas lista? Yo estoy lista- dijo brincando

- Claro que lo estoy, pero ¿en dónde están Applejack y Rainbow Dash? Dijimos a las tres y ya son las tres con uno-

- Estoy segura que ya están en camino. ¡Ven! Te mostraré los dulces que ya aparté para nosotras-

Para amenizar la espera Pinkie le mostró la gran variedad de dulces, desde palomitas acarameladas hasta osos de goma y pasas cubiertas de chocolate. Al poco rato llegaron Applejack y Rainbow Dash

- ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- dijo Twilight

- Lo siento, es que se me juntó el trabajo con las manzanas y Rainbow me ayudó- dijo Applejack

- Está bien, lo importante es que ya estamos todas- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

- ¿Y cuál vamos a ver? ¿"La noche de los ponis muertos vivientes"?, ¿"El ataque de los maniquíes"?, ¿"El poni sin cabeza"?, ¿"El regreso de GlaDOS"?, ¿"La mansión embrujada"?, ¿"Colina silenciosa"?, ¿"Dracuponi"?...- comenzó a decir Rainbow enlistando todas las películas que había en la cartelera

- ¡Todas!- dijo Pinkie saltando- ahora tomen sus dulces y vamos a la sala principal-

- ¿Y esa cual es?- dijo Applejack

- La que está en medio de todas-

Pasando la dulcería se encontraba un pasillo el cual tenía una serie de puertas grandes. En el pasillo, en la parte de en medio de la pared se encontraba una puerta que se diferenciaba del resto por un adorno de tela grande color rojo con bordes dorados.

Las ponis se dirigieron a la sala (Twilight llevaba los dulces de todas con su magia) y se sentaron por la parte de en medio. Había muchos ponis pero al ser una sala grande todos cabían sin problemas y hasta sobraban espacios. Twilight le dio a cada una sus dulces (Pinkie comenzó a comerlos de inmediato).

- ¿A qué hora comienza la primera función?- dijo Rainbow un poco impaciente

- Ya debe faltar poco- dijo Applejack- el cartel decía que "La noche de los ponis muertos vivientes" comenzaba a las cuatro-

- Pero son las cuatro con un minuto. Claramente tienen un problema de organización- dijo Twilight

- Si trabajaras aquí todas las películas empezarían a la hora indicada- dijo Rainbow riendo

- Exacto-

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó a proyectarse un comercial de la dulcería.

- ¡Yo salgo en ese comercial!- dijo Pinkie emocionada

- ¿Sales en un comercial? ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada?- dijo Twilight

- Shhhh, ya empieza-

Se veía a Pinkie parada enfrente de la dulcería y con una sonrisa en el rostro "Hola, soy Pinkie Pie y esta es la dulcería del cine. Ven y encontrarás toda clase de dulces y al mejor precio. ¡Y siempre saldrás con una gran sonrisa! Así que no esperes y ven ¡ya!". Al decir la última palabra Pinkie saltó hacia la cámara la cual cayó y quedo viendo hacia el techo del cine. Pinkie se asomó a la cámara con una gran sonrisa y guiñó el ojo terminando así el comercial.

- Lo bueno fue que un poni pudo reparar la cámara y solo cobró con dulces- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

- Lo bueno fue que no te despidieran-

Terminado el comercial la pantalla se oscureció completamente dejando la sala en una casi total obscuridad.

- Bienvenidos al Cinema de PonyVille- comenzó a decir una voz por las bocinas de la sala- Esta tarde y noche disfrutarán, si es que se atreven, de 7 películas de terror traídas desde Canterlot. Recuerden que pueden salir del cine cuando deseen, pero no podrán volver a entrar. Listos o no, comenzamos con el Festival del horror de PonyVille-

La voz calló y se comenzó a proyectar la primera película: "La noche de los ponis muertos vivientes".

Durante todo el tiempo que duraron las películas hubo diferentes reacciones por parte de la audiencia y de las amigas. Terminada cada película se daba un tiempo de cinco minutos para poder ir a "refrescarse". Algunos ponis salían de la sala y ya no regresaban, otros gritaban o brincaban de sus asientos en ciertas escenas. Twilight llegó a aventar unos de sus dulces hacia el techo cuando un poni que se supone estaba muerto se movía para morderle la pierna a otro que pasaba a su lado. Los dulces, naturalmente, no llegaron al suelo puesto que Pinkie los atrapó todos con la lengua. En otras escenas era Pinkie la que saltaba y en otras Applejack. Rainbow no saltaba de su asiento, pero a veces soltaba un pequeño y ahogado grito y otras abrazaba a Applejack, haciendo lo mismo la poni campirana con ella. Una vez que se terminó de proyectar "Dracuponi" las cuatro amigas salieron de la sala.

- Fue genial- dijo Pinkie la cual temblaba un poco

- Si, esas películas ni siquiera daban miedo- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa nerviosa- aunque no le entendí a una, ¿cuándo se supone que se fue GlaDOS?-

- Creo que si llegaste a asustarte un poco compañera- dijo Applejack sonriendo- y para que le entendieras a esa película tenías que haber visto la primera-

- A mí todas me gustaron, aunque no son científicamente correctas- dijo Twilight

- Son películas, Twilight-

- Si, no tienen que ser lógicas o realistas, solo deben entretenerte- dijo Rainbow

- ¿Qué es la lógica?- dijo Pinkie la cual caminaba hacia atrás para ver a sus amigas

- Es…luego te lo explicaré detalladamente- dijo Twilight

- Okey dokey loki-

- ¿Y ahora que quieren hacer?-

- Vayamos a la biblioteca a contar historias de terror- dijo Applejack

- Conozco un mejor lugar para contar historias de terror- dijo Rainbow

- ¿Cuál?-

- Síganme-

La poni azul comenzó a volar y las demás la fueron siguiendo a paso veloz. La luna y las estrellas ya habían salido cuando llegaron al lugar donde la pegaso las llevaba.

- Es aquí- dijo orgullosa

Era una pequeña colina la cual tenía un solo árbol. La vista de la colina era increíble. Se podía ver el cielo estrellado y con una luna llena brillante. Claro que también se veía con toda claridad el cementerio que tenía debajo.

- Vaya que es un buen lugar para contar historias de terror- dijo Applejack

- No lo sé chicas, no me da buena pinta este lugar- dijo Twilight

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Pinkie la cual, de alguna forma, se había subido al árbol y estaba colgada de cabeza- tenemos la noche, un cementerio y estamos solo nosotras-

- Pero…-

- ¿Tienes miedo que caiga un rayo y revivan todos los ponis como en la película?-

- Claro que no- dijo mientras se sentaba- ya te dije que los zombis no existen-

- Bien, ¿quién quiere contar la primer historia?- dijo Rainbow

- ¡Yo!- dijo Pinkie agitando las patas delanteras. Se bajó del árbol para continuar- era una noche, obscura y tenebrosa. Habían cuatro amigas reunidas cerca de un cementerio cuando una de ellas decidió bajar hacia éste y comenzó a explorarlo. Sus amigas le habían dicho que no lo hiciera, pero ella las ignoró. Cuando estaba en medio del cementerio un rayó cayó y los ponis muertos comenzaron a levantarse y…-

- Pinkie- dijo Applejack

- ¿Si?-

- Estas contando la película-

- Estoy contando MI versión de la película- dijo sonriendo

Las ponis se quedaron en silencio

- Como les iba diciendo, cayó un rayo y…-

Esta vez Pinkie fue interrumpida por un gran rayo blanco el cual cayó justo en medio del cementerio. Las cuatro ponis gritaron y voltearon a ver hacia el cementerio. Se alcanzaban a ver dos figuras paradas.

- ¡Zombis!- gritó Pinkie

- No son zombis, deben ser ponis normales- dijo Twilight visiblemente nerviosa

- Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Applejack

- Vamos chicas, no es para tanto. Fue solo una coincidencia- dijo Rainbow

Un segundo rayo cayó en el cementerio.

-Mejor vámonos-

Las cuatro amigas salieron corriendo y gritando alejándose lo más rápido que podían de esa colina. Mientras tanto, en el cementerio se encontraban parados un poni café y la Princesa Luna. El poni despedía humo y tenía algunas leves quemaduras.

- Creo que el segundo rayo ayudó a que la cámara volviera a funcionar- dijo la Princesa

- Creo…que fue el hecho de que le pusiera donde dice "encendido", su alteza-

- ¿No dijiste que "ibas a iluminar las cosas"? Un rayo es bueno para iluminar-

- Era en sentido figurado su alteza. Iba a usar mi cuerno para ver mejor- dijo y tosió una bola de humo

- Por favor, llámame Luna. Ya que estás aquí, ¿puedes reparar mi telescopio?-

- Claro, solo no uses rayos por favor-

- Lo haré. Es decir, no lo haré- dijo riendo

Las cuatro ponis corrían mientras gritaban.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Rainbow

- Vamos con Rarity- dijo Pinkie- ahí estaremos a salvo-

Llegaron corriendo a la boutique y abrieron la puerta de un golpe. La campana de la puerta sonó con fuerza.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Rarity saliendo de uno de los cuartos

- ¡Rarity!... ¡Zombis!... ¡Ocúltanos!- dijo Pinkie entrecortadamente

- ¿Zombis?, pero si esas cosas no existen-

- Los vimos en el cementerio- dijo Applejack algo apurada- cayó un rayo como en la película y…-

- Espera- la interrumpió de golpe- ¿dijiste "película"?-

- Si, pero ese no es el punto-

Rarity rió de una forma un poco burlona

- Hay queridas, ustedes no vieron zombis. Solamente están sugestionadas por la película-

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón- dijo Twilight- pero lo que vimos si fue muy extraño-

- Vamos, vengan a la cocina. Les daré chocolate caliente a todas para que se calmen-

- Uuuuh, me gusta el chocolate- dijo Pinkie mientras se acercaba brincando a la cocina

- Y este es el mejor de todos- se escuchó la voz de Sweetie Bell desde la cocina

- Tú no vas a preparar el chocolate Sweetie, lo vas a quemar- dijo Rarity

- Pero puede que así consiga mi cutie mark- dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta

- Yo te ayudo- dijo Pinkie

- No- dijo Rarity- ustedes son mis invitadas (aunque llegaron sin invitación) y Sweetie y yo las atenderemos. Pero mejor espérenme aquí, es por su seguridad, créanme-

Rarity entró a la cocina e inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de trastes siendo colocados en una mesa

- Sweetie, vamos a preparar chocolate caliente, no cupcakes- se escuchó la voz de Rarity

Mientras, Applejack comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Como siempre, estaba un poco desordenado y con maniquíes que tenían diferentes vestidos a medio completar.

- No sabía que tenías tantos maniquíes- dijo Applejack

- ¿Maniquíes?- dijo Pinkie la cual comenzó a temblar

- Si, ¿qué tiene?-

- ¿No recuerdas la película? Las luces se apagaron y los maniquíes comenzaron a cobrar vida y a atacar a todos-

- Vamos Pinkie, solo estas sugestionada por la película-

En ese momento todas las luces se apagaron.

- Sweetie Bell ¿Qué hiciste?- se escuchó la voz de Rarity desde la cocina, molesta

- Yo no fui-

- ¿Entonces quien apago todas las luces? ¿Un maniquí?-

- ¡Los maniquíes nos atacarán!- gritó Pinkie

- Pinkie, eso no es posible- dijo Applejack

Uno de los maniquíes tembló un poco

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Rainbow

Otro maniquí, esta vez uno que estaba junto a Applejack, tembló rosando a la poni

- ¿Pero qué?- instintivamente la poni de campo pateó el maniquí el cual salió volando

- Ahora harás que se enojen- dijo Pinkie bastante asustada

- Pinkie, eso no va a pasar. Los maniquíes son solo plástico- dijo Twilight

Uno de los maniquíes cayó sobre el flanco de Twilight la cual gritó

- ¡Ya están atacando! ¡Corran!- dijo Pinkie la cual salió corriendo. Las otras tres ponis corrieron detrás de ella mientras gritaban

Cuando se fueron Rarity salió de la cocina con una lámpara colgada del cuello

- Chicas encontré una lámpara… ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!...Opal, ¿qué haces con esos maniquíes?-

Las cuatro ponis corrían y gritaban.

- ¿Ahora a donde vamos?- dijo Applejack

- A la biblioteca, ahí estaremos a salvo- dijo Twilight

Las cuatro amigas llegaron a la biblioteca y Twilight abrió la puerta con su magia. Una vez dentro encendieron todas las luces.

- Primeo zombis, luego maniquíes, ¿qué es lo que falta?- dijo Rainbow

- No falta nada, se que todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica- dijo Twilight

- Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, sabes que algo muy extraño está pasando- dijo Pinkie

- Vamos chicas, debemos estar juntas- dijo Applejack

- Además, la biblioteca es el lugar más seguro. Está protegido con magia- dijo Twilight

- Aun así deberíamos ir arriba, ahí estaremos más a salvo-

- Está bien, vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré a buscar un libro que explique todo esto-

Las tres ponis subieron dejando a su amiga con sus libros.

- ¿Creen que haya sido buena idea dejarla abajo?- dijo Rainbow

- Claro que si caramelo, no creo que algo malo le pueda pasar en su propia biblioteca- dijo Applejack

- Además, la magia nos protege- dijo Pinkie

Las luces de la biblioteca se apagaron.

- Chicas ¿cómo esperan que encuentre un libro si todo está apagado?- se escuchó la voz de Twilight

- N-no fuimos nosotras- dijo Pinkie temblando

La puerta del balcón se abrió de golpe. No había nadie.

- ¿Q-qué está pasando?- dijo Rainbow temblando.

El sonido de la tela siendo rosada. Una sombra pasó rápidamente junto a las tres ponis.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Applejack

Las nubes que habían en el cielo tapaban parcialmente la luz proporcionada por la luna, haciendo que las cosas de la habitación de la poni tomaran un aspecto lúgubre.

- ¿Eres tu Gummy?- dijo Pinkie

De pronto, junto a las tres ponis, se levantó una figura envuelta en una capa. No era muy grande, tenía piernas, brazos…lo que no tenía era cabeza. La figura alzó los brazos de forma amenazadora y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las ponis.

- ¡El poni sin cabeza!- gritó Applejack

Las ponis bajaron corriendo (Rainbow bajó volando) mientras gritaban. Al llegar con Twilight la agarraron y se la llevaron sin que ésta pudiera hacer o decir algo más que gritar.

- ¡Esperen!- se escuchó una voz muy familiar desde la biblioteca. Aun así las ponis no detuvieron su huída

- ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Twilight la cual era cargada por Applejack

- El poni sin cabeza, eso está pasando- dijo la poni naranja

- Pero eso es imposible, mi casa está protegida con magia-

- Pues tu magia no fue muy efectiva –

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- dijo Rainbow- ya no quedan lugares seguros-

- Vamos con Fluttershy- dijo Pinkie

Las cuatro ponis corrieron a casa de Fluttershy. Ya era tarde por lo que la pegaso se encontraba dormida junto con todos los animales que en su casa habitaban.

Pinkie fue la encargada de llamar a la puerta dándole repetidos golpes con la cabeza

- ¿Quién es?- se escuchó la voz de Fluttershy desde el interior de la casa mientras la luz del piso de abajo se encendía

- Somos nosotras, déjanos pasar- dijo Pinkie un poco apurada

En cuanto la pegaso abrió la puerta las cuatro amigas entraron corriendo. Pinkie terminó sobre ella mientras que las otras amigas terminaron una encima de la otra.

- Me alegro de verte- dijo Pinkie mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy

- ¿Qué paso? Se ven…em…no muy bien-

Fue hasta ese momento que las cuatro amigas repararon en que sus melenas estaban completamente despeinadas, producto de las veces que se les habían erizado por los sustos

- Ha sido una larga noche, ¿podemos quedarnos en tu casa solo por hoy?- dijo Pinkie

- Bueno…-

- Por favor- la interrumpió Applejack

- Pues…-

- Lo necesitamos- la interrumpió Rainbow

- Claro que…-

- Di que si- la interrumpió Twilight

- Desde luego que…-

- ¿Siiiiiiiiiiii?- la interrumpió Pinkie mientras ponía su cara más tierna

- Si- dijo después de dar un profundo suspiro

- ¡Gracias!- dijeron las cuatro amigas mientras la abrazaban

- Aunque no sé dónde puedo acomodarlas-

- Podemos dormir en tu cuarto- dijo Pinkie

- Pero mi cama no es muy grande-

- Podemos dormir en el piso- dijo Applejack

- Pero eso no sería correcto-

- Dormiremos donde sea mientras sea contigo- dijo Rainbow

-…está bien, veremos cómo acomodarnos-

Las cuatro amigas subieron y entraron al cuarto. Entre Pinkie y Fluttershy lo revisaron para ver que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa inesperada y luego se acomodaron Fluttershy y Pinkie en la cama y Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Twilight en una especie de cama que la unicornio creó con su magia. A petición de las cuatro amigas Fluttershy cerró puertas y ventanas con llave y dejó prendida su lámpara. Aun así las cuatro amigas tuvieron ciertas dificultades para dormir y una que otra pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy se levantó y bajó para revisar el correo. Pinkie se despertó al sentir su ausencia y bajó para buscarla. La luz del sol hacía que las cosas ya no se vieran tenebrosas, como si fuera un mundo diferente.

- Gracias Derpy- se escuchó la voz de Fluttershy desde la puerta que estaba entre abierta

- ¿Una carta?- dijo Pinkie

- Más bien una nota de Rarity. Dice que quiere vernos a todas en Sugar Cube Corner para hablar-

- Okey dokey loki-

Pinkie subió para despertar a sus amigas y decirles sobre la reunión. Una vez despiertas se dirigieron a Sugar Cube Corner donde Rarity ya las esperaba. Junto a ella estaba Spike.

- Hola Rarity- dijo Fluttershy

- Hola Fluttershy, hola chicas, buenos días-

- Spike, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- dijo Twilight

- Anoche, quise decirte pero saliste corriendo-

- ¿Qué?-

- Precisamente de eso quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo Rarity- por favor, siéntense-

- Las cinco amigas se sentaron-

- Ayer tuve el…placer, de recibirlas en mi casa-

- Si, y te lo agradecemos- dijo Applejack

- Y también tuve el placer de que hicieran muchos destrozos que tuve que arreglar-

- Eso no fue nuestra culpa, fue de los maniquíes-

- Si, esas cosas nos querían atacar- dijo Rainbow

- ¿Los maniquíes los querían atacar?- dijo Fluttershy comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

- No te preocupes, aquí no hay maniquíes- dijo Pinkie

- Y además, los maniquíes no están vivos- dijo Rarity

- Pero los vimos moverse, nos tocaron, y hasta apagaron las luces- dijo Rainbow Dash

- Las luces las apagó Sweetie Bell cuando se recargó en el switch principal que está en la cocina-

- Pero ella dijo que no fue ella- dijo Twilight

- Lo dijo porqué no se dio cuenta-

- ¿Y qué me dices de los maniquíes? Nosotras las vimos moverse con nuestros propios ojos- dijo Applejack

- Y si se movieron, pero no porque estuvieran vivos. Se movieron porque Opal pasó por debajo de ellos y los empujó-

- ¿Y por qué hizo eso?-

- No lo sé, supongo que quería asustarlas-

-¿Entonces lo que pasó en tu boutique fue un gran mal entendido?-

- Precisamente-

- Lo sentimos mucho Rarity, nos dejamos llevar por el miedo- dijo Twilight

- No se preocupen queridas- dijo mientras sonreía

- Pero cómo explican lo de la biblioteca- dijo Rainbow

- Ese fui yo- dijo Spike algo sonrojado

- ¿Tu?-

- Si. Como llegué antes y sabía que habían ido al cine al festival de películas de terror quise darles un susto así que me disfracé de "el poni sin cabeza". Claro, no esperaba que fueran a salir corriendo. Quise decirles pero creo que no me escucharon-

- Spike, eso no se hace, casi nos das un infarto- dijo Twilight

- Oye, al menos yo no destrocé una tienda-

- Touché- dijo Rarity

- Y cómo explican lo del cementerio- dijo Rainbow- ¿fueron ustedes?-

- Claro que no, ¿qué clase de poni se anda metiendo a un cementerio a mitad de la noche?-

- Creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta- dijo un poni café el cual se encontraba en la caja de la tienda

- Mira Twilight, el es el poni que reparó la cámara que rompí- dijo Pinkie sonriendo- hola Lens-

- Hola Pinkie, ¿no has roto nada últimamente?- dijo sonriendo el unicornio

- No-

- ¿Tú estabas en el cementerio anoche?- dijo Twilight

- Así es. La Princesa Luna quería observar una nueva constelación en la que está trabajando y el mejor punto de observación era desde el cementerio. Como su cámara de video con la que quería ir haciendo una bitácora se había roto después de que se la había prestado a su hermana, me contrató para que se la reparara y, de paso, le ajustara el telescopio. Como no veía muy bien por la obscuridad dije que iba a iluminar las cosas y ella soltó dos rayos para que "pudiera ver mejor"-

- Eso explica todo- dijo Rainbow

- Muchas gracias Lens- dijo Twilight

- No hay de qué, ahora seguiré comprando muffins-

- Me temo que ya no hay- dijo la señora Cake

- ¿Tan temprano? Maldición-

-Bueno- dijo Rarity para llamar la atención de sus amigas- espero que hayan aprendido la lección-

- Claro, aprendimos que no todo lo que vemos en las películas es verdad- dijo Twilight

- Y que si algo nos asusta no debemos salir corriendo- dijo Pinkie

- Ni destruir lo que hay alrededor- dijo Applejack

- ¿Estas anotando eso Spike?- dijo Rainbow

- ¿Para qué?-

- Para una carta para la Princesa Celestia-

- "Querida Princesa Celestia. Hay veces en que, cuando vemos una película, terminamos creyendo que lo que vimos es real y que nos está persiguiendo, pero ahora aprendimos que no todo lo que se ve en el cine es real y que todos los hechos sobrenaturales que llegamos a observar tienen una explicación completamente lógica. Tu fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle". ¿Lo anotaste? –

- Anotado y enviando- dijo Spike mientras hacía rollo el pergamino y lo quemaba

- Ahora vamos a comer cupcakes- dijo Pinkie

- Pero apenas los vamos a hacer- dijo la Señora Cake

- Ahora vamos a hacer cupcakes, vamos chicas, será divertido- dijo Pinkie mientras sonreía

Las 6 amigas rieron mientras se paraban para ir a la cocina. Había sido una larga noche, pero habían aprendido una valiosa lección: no todo lo que ves es cierto y no debes destrozar una boutique cuando algo te da miedo. Para el siguiente Festival de películas de terror estarían listas y esta vez podrían pasar la noche riendo tranquilamente en lugar de pasarla gritando y corriendo.

FIN


End file.
